Patent Literature 1 describes a refrigeration cycle apparatus such as an air conditioning apparatus. In this refrigeration cycle apparatus, a refrigerant quantity for each element constituting the refrigerant circuit is demanded from the operation state quantities of each element, and a computed refrigerant quantity is computed as the total of these quantities. Also, by comparing the computed refrigerant quantity to a corrected refrigerant quantity acquired in advance, excess or insufficiency in refrigerant quantity is detected.